Emmène moi
by karaline
Summary: Petit OS - une fin heureuse les amants de la Révolution Française.


Seconde fic. Parce que je suis absolument sous le charme de ce manga, parce que j'adore le couple André/Oscar, parce que je trouve qu'ils méritent d'être heureux, et parce que j'aime écrire ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

><p>Le jour était sur le point de se lever. Un autre jour. Un jour nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle sut. Quelque chose avait changé. Même si elle ne savait pas dire quoi, elle pouvait le sentir. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter. Elle aurait dû avoir peur peut-être. Elle qui avait connu des règles et suivi des ordres toute sa vie, comme autant de repères immanquables pour épouser une destinée toute tracée. Oui, elle aurait dû s'en préoccuper. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour être totalement honnête, elle s'en moquait. Et le pire était qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à s'étonner de ce manque de réaction inhabituel de sa part. Car aujourd'hui, tout était différent.<p>

Hier encore, André n'était qu'André. Son ami d'enfance, son fidèle compagnon d'aventure, son ombre dévouée. Mais aujourd'hui, il était l'homme qui l'aimait, souffrant en silence de la non-réciprocité de sentiments qui le dépassaient et s'étaient exprimés avec violence. Et à présent, tout était différent. Quelque chose s'était déchiré. Bien plus qu'un simple morceau de tissu. Une entaille plus profonde que la blessure d'une lame affûtée. Une marque indélébile, comme faite au fer rouge. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Un lien fort, une amitié sincère, une certitude acquise.

Mais quelque chose l'avait remplacé. Insidieusement, pendant son sommeil, durant ses rêves, son esprit s'était exprimé. Un autre lien, plus fort, plus solide, plus sûr s'était formé. La prise de conscience s'était faite tout en douceur, aussi subtilement qu'avaient été violents les aveux douloureux d'André. Si doucement qu'elle lui apparaissait comme naturelle. Et elle n'avait même pas cherché à combattre ce que d'ordinaire elle se refusait. Elle avait juste ouvert les yeux, au lendemain de la déclaration de son ami. Et elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre d'André et entra sans même frapper à la porte. Il finissait de boutonner sa chemise et leva un regard surpris vers elle.

- Oscar ? dit-il, étonné.

Elle referma derrière elle et s'appuya à la porte, les bras dans son dos, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la surprise.

- André…, dit-elle simplement en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Mais elle garda le silence et il craignit le pire. Et si elle lui demandait de quitter le domaine de Jarjayes, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Que deviendrait-il ?

- Oscar, dit-il en prenant les devants. Je voulais justement venir te voir. Je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce que j'ai fait hier soir. J'ai…

- Emmène-moi, André, l'interrompit-elle soudain.

- Que je t'emmène ? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre. Mais où ?

- N'importe où. Mais emmène-moi avec toi.

Il la regarda, interloqué et surpris, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Oscar, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

- M'aimes-tu comme tu me l'as avoué hier soir ?

Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oui, je le jure devant Dieu, je t'aime plus que ma vie.

- Alors emmène-moi loin d'ici. Emmène-moi loin de cette noblesse méprisante et vaniteuse qui court à sa perte en refusant à tout prix de renoncer à ses privilèges. Emmène-moi loin de la Reine qui a tourné le dos à son peuple. Emmène-moi loin des rumeurs qui grondent au cœur du peuple parisien. Emmène-moi loin de ces visions de violence et des batailles qui font couler le sang et partie de ma vie. Emmène-moi loin de ce père qui a décidé de ma vie pour moi et qui est incapable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis, malgré les sacrifices et les souffrances endurées au nom de son honneur. Je veux vivre, André. Vivre ma vie enfin et décider moi-même de la manière dont je la mène. Et je veux que tu la partages avec moi.

Il resta bouche bée, compte tenu de ce discours pour le moins inattendu. Il lui sembla qu'il se passa une heure avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau réagir et prendre la parole.

- Oscar, es-tu en train de me proposer de m'enfuir avec toi ?

Il afficha un sourire désabusé, presque amusé par l'absurdité de sa question, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui jette un regard glacial en le traitant de fou. Mais elle le gratifia d'un de ces regards intenses dont elle avait le secret et qui avaient le don de venir à bout de ses avertissements. Mais surtout ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune trace de plaisanterie, ce qui lui fit accepter la possibilité aberrante qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander de tourner le dos à la situation actuelle, d'autant plus en tenant compte de tes origines et de tes récentes fréquentations, mais…

- Non, Oscar, je t'arrête. Premièrement, tu es tout sauf égoïste. Deuxièmement, je n'ai rien contre m'éloigner de la tourmente car ce qui me retient ici, c'est toi. Et enfin, si j'étais sûr que cette solution te rendrait heureuse, je partirais sur l'heure.

- Alors partons immédiatement.

- Oscar, non, protesta André, à l'agonie.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, avec un douloureux sentiment de rejet. Ne m'aimes-tu pas assez ?

- Je t'aime trop, justement, pour risquer de provoquer ton malheur. Je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes, plaida-t-il d'un ton malheureux.

- Qu'importe, il ne m'aimera jamais. Et tu m'aimeras pour deux.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Et je ne veux pas être le lot de consolation.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je te considère ! Jamais ! protesta-t-elle vivement. André, si je devais choisir une personne pour passer le reste de sa vie avec moi, je te choisirais.

- Tu le penses aujourd'hui, mais les regrets viendraient ensuite.

- Mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir proposé de partir plus tôt.

- Oscar, même si c'est mon souhait le plus cher en ce bas monde, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. André était plus dur à convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir comme il brûlait d'accepter.

- Je t'épouserai, dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

A nouveau, ses paroles le stupéfièrent. Proposait-elle vraiment d'unir sa vie à la sienne ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, son esprit trop occupé à imaginer le bonheur d'avoir Oscar pour légitime épouse. Il s'accrocha à la dernière parcelle de lucidité qui lui restait.

- Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais, asséna-t-il telle une sentence.

Il vit son regard se voiler pendant une seconde, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, fidèle à elle-même.

- Nous vivrons comme mari et femme, en privé comme en public, ajouta-t-elle pour achever de le convaincre.

Cette fois, aucun doute n'était permis. Le cœur d'André s'emballa dans sa poitrine et sa gorge devint sèche. La proposition d'Oscar était si tentante à ses yeux qu'elle balayait peu à peu toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il abattit sa dernière carte, mais, au fond, il avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Et Grand-Mère ?

Oscar baissa ses yeux qui brillèrent d'un éclat de culpabilité.

- Elle ne pourra pas venir avec nous, répondit-elle. Tout comme ma pauvre mère et tous nos amis que nous laisserons derrière nous.

Elle releva les yeux, humides de larmes fraichement formées.

- Alors, André ? M'emmèneras-tu avec toi ?

Il aurait dû refuser, au nom de tous ses bons principes, des règles de bienséance et autres convenances, de la morale et du sens du devoir. Mais elle surpassait tout et il avait une chance de connaître la vie dont il avait rêvé si souvent. Une vie avec Oscar. Rien que tous les deux. Et malgré la culpabilité et le sentiment d'égoïsme, il céda.

- Va chercher des affaires. Le strict minimum, nous voyagerons léger, dit-il enfin, craignant désormais qu'elle ne revienne sur sa décision.

Mais elle ne se fit pas prier et quitta sa chambre. Et tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, il se jura de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la demeure. André lui jeta un regard appuyé, auquel elle ne cilla même pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Ils allaient sortir sans un regard en arrière quand Grand-Mère les interpella. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais André ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer son aïeule.

- Oui, Grand-Mère ?

- Et bien, André, allais-tu partir, ainsi sans me dire au-revoir, petit ingrat ? dit-elle d'un ton fâché.

- Co…comment sais-tu que nous partons ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes à la porte et c'est l'heure à laquelle vous partez d'ordinaire pour vous rendre à Versailles, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, Grand-Mère.

- Mais enfin, André, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien, Grand-Mère.

André jeta un nouveau regard nerveux à Oscar, mais ne put se contenir. Il lâcha son sac et prit son aïeule dans les bras. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise de l'attitude de son petit-fils. Puis, elle lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

- André Grandier ! Que me caches-tu ? dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, Grand-Mère, c'est promis. C'est juste que je ne le fais pas assez souvent.

Elle le fixa avec insistance, jaugeant son attitude. Elle hésitait entre le croire et s'attendre au pire. Puis, son regard passa sur Oscar qui avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. C'était si inhabituel. Elle suivit son regard et nota les deux sacs au sol. Perplexe, son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, et c'est là qu'elle nota leurs habits. Oscar n'était pas en uniforme et André portait une tenue commune, comme pour un long trajet à cheval. Alors, elle comprit et leva des yeux agrandis de surprise vers son petit-fils qui ne put soutenir son regard. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le gronde ou proteste, mais elle eut les larmes aux yeux et enlaça le jeune homme qui lui rendit son étreinte, ému.

- Prends soin de ma petite Oscar, lui souffla-t-elle, de sorte qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

Elle le relâcha et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère. Il hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers Oscar. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'enlaça à son tour. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Viens avec nous, murmura Oscar, sachant pourtant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener.

Grand-Mère s'écarta et lui offrit un sourire.

- Non, mon enfant. Je suis trop vieille. Ma place est ici, tu le sais bien.

- Grand-Mère…, protesta faiblement Oscar, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allons, mes enfants, partez immédiatement, vous allez être en retard ! fit-elle mine de gronder pour couper court aux adieux. André, emmène-la.

Oscar fut sur le point de protester, mais elle se retint quand elle sentit la main d'André se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et vit qu'il lui souriait, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle inclina la tête pour signaler son accord. Puis, elle jeta un dernier regard à celle qui avait été sa chère nourrice et tourna les talons, le cœur lourd, suivie d'André, tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle. L'aïeule les regarda partir, des larmes roulant sur ses joues ridées. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait, elle le savait, mais ils partaient pour une vie meilleure. Cette pensée la fit sourire malgré sa peine.

« Adieu, mes enfants, faites que vous trouviez la paix et meniez une vie plus calme et plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Que Dieu vous bénisse. Adieu. »

Un mois plus tard, Grand-Mère s'endormit un soir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, incapable de survivre à l'absence de ses chers petits-enfants. Pourtant, on la trouva avec un sourire sur les lèvres, seul témoin de l'heureux secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle, sachant ses deux pupilles chéries, ensemble et en sécurité.

Ils sellèrent les chevaux et les chevauchèrent. Oscar prit le chemin du portail du domaine des Jarjayes sans un regard en arrière. Une fois au portail, elle lança son cheval au galop et baissa la tête, plus pour cacher ses larmes que pour se protéger du vent qui lui cinglait le visage. André la talonna sans faire de commentaires et quand elle prit la direction du Sud, il ne broncha pas davantage. Ils galopèrent de longues heures en silence avant de faire une pause pour que les chevaux se reposent. Aucun ne prit la parole, chacun à ses pensées troublées. Puis, ils reprirent la route et continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, s'arrêtant ça et là pour se reposer et prendre un repas chaud. Le soir venu, ils logeaient dans une taverne trouvée au hasard ou dormaient à la belle étoile sinon. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu et André ne demanda jamais quelles étaient ses intentions. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis une semaine, elle s'arrêta dans un petit village. Les cloches de l'église sonnaient à tout va et elle s'immobilisa sur la place, observant le clocher. Fascinée par cette vision, elle mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'André la fixait d'un regard inquiet. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et descendit de cheval.

- Attends-moi ici, dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux en s'éloignant.

Elle ne revint qu'une heure plus tard et remonta en selle sans un mot. Partagé entre la curiosité et la volonté de ne pas la brusquer, il décida de la suivre sans insister. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite masure en piteux état, à la sortie du village et descendit de cheval.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle.

- Où ça ? demanda André, perplexe.

- Chez nous, répondit-elle simplement en entrant dans la petite maison.

Il la suivit, sans comprendre. Alors qu'elle examinait les lieux, il vint à sa rencontre.

- Oscar, dit-il simplement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se décida enfin à s'expliquer.

- J'ai acheté cette maison avec une partie de mes gages aux gardes royales. Bien sûr, ça ne paye pas de mine, mais avec un peu de travaux, elle peut être remise à neuf. Il n'y a que deux chambres mais ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, il y a une cheminée pour l'hiver. A l'extérieur, il y a une grange pour les chevaux.

Voyant qu'il la regardait toujours sans comprendre, elle fut plus explicite.

- C'est ici que nous allons vivre, André. Tous les deux.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et elle enchaina.

- J'ai tout prévu. Le maréchal ferrant du village voisin recherche un assistant. Quant à moi, je vais chercher du travail dans la région. Et…, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, dimanche prochain, nous nous marierons.

Définitivement ébahi, il ne put même pas se sentir plus surpris quand elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. Il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il après un long moment et si faiblement, qu'elle se demanda si elle avait imaginé ses paroles.

Pour toute réponse, elle resserra davantage ses bras autour de lui.

La semaine servit à remettre la petite bâtisse dans un état correct. Changer les vitres cassées, combler les trous du toit, remettre à neuf ou remplacer le mobilier. André ne prenait son nouveau travail que la semaine suivante. Quant à Oscar, elle avait trouvé une place de préceptrice auprès d'une famille aisée de la région. Leur maison était à une heure de route, mais le trajet ne l'ennuyait pas. Et pour coller à sa nouvelle vie, elle avait fait une énorme concession d'un point de vue vestimentaire. Sans pouvoir se résoudre à mettre des robes avec leurs corsets-prisons, elle avait fait un compromis en gardant ses chemises d'hommes qu'elle associait à des jupes longues couvrant les bottes qu'elle portait toujours avec ses uniformes d'avant.

Dimanche arriva et comme elle l'avait annoncé, ils se marièrent dans la petite église du village. Elle avait fait confectionner par la couturière du village des costumes de cérémonie, dans la plus simple des factures. Le soir venu, alors que les nouveaux époux rentraient chez eux, André se disait qu'il n'en croyait pas sa bonne fortune. Et c'était bien là tout le problème, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il ne cessait de se demander quand il allait se réveiller et découvrir qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé cette nouvelle vie avec Oscar. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas faire un geste vers elle, préférant dormir dans la seconde chambre sans lui imposer de gestes affectueux comme il en mourrait d'envie. Et de son côté, elle semblait s'en satisfaire, puisqu'elle ne faisait elle non plus aucun geste vers lui. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle dérogea à la règle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, elle initia leur premier vrai baiser. Surpris, il n'y répondit pas instantanément. Mais quand elle insista, il céda et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Mais bientôt, il se laissa emporter par le désir. Un désir contenu depuis si longtemps. Il ne remarqua qu'ils avaient bougé que lorsqu'il la plaqua à la porte de sa –_leur_– chambre. Il faillit continuer, Oscar ne lui opposant aucune résistance, mais quelque chose le retint. Il s'immobilisa, déposa un baiser sur son front et la libéra pour s'enfermer dans la seconde chambre. Stupéfaite, elle l'observa se replier sans comprendre sa réaction, et elle ne sut dire si elle se sentait soulagée ou déçue qu'il se soit interrompu. A son tour, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Elle n'eut même pas conscience des larmes qui mouillèrent son oreiller juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Le lendemain, comme les suivants, André lui témoigna beaucoup d'affection, se permettant enfin des gestes intimes tels que l'enlacer ou l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche. Mais invariablement, il persistait à aller coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Elle avait du mal à saisir ce comportement, car elle n'ignorait pas qu'il l'aimait et qu'il éprouvait du désir pour elle. Aussi un soir, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de le rejoindre sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser. Alors qu'il dormait, elle s'étendit à côté de lui et le réveilla d'un baiser. Toujours à moitié endormi, croyant sans doute qu'il rêvait, il ne protesta pas et répondit avec ardeur à ses baisers, la couvrant de caresses. Toutefois, la raison lui revint à mesure que les brumes du sommeil s'estompaient. Il voulut s'écarter, mais elle s'accrocha à lui et refusa de le laisser faire, couvrant ses lèvres des siennes pour le bâillonner. Il céda, mais fut le plus doux des amants. Et à commencer de cette nuit, ils ne firent plus jamais chambre à part. Pourtant, dans le cœur d'André, une ombre persistait et voilait une partie de son bonheur. Pensait-elle toujours à _lui_ ? Regrettait-elle sa vie d'avant ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Comme d'un accord tacite. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que leur vie semblait avoir pris une tournure familière, la Révolution éclata à Paris. Oscar était alors enceinte de 4 mois. De leur petit village, ils suivirent les évènements en décalé et en simples spectateurs. Quand ils apprirent que la Bastille était tombée, André n'y tint plus et lui demanda si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été présente. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait désormais plus important à s'occuper en caressant son ventre naissant, mais jamais elle ne répondit directement à sa question.

Quant au matin de Noël, tout comme sa maman, la petite Rose vit le jour, Oscar rayonnait malgré la fatigue. André observa avec un œil attendri le délicieux tableau qu'elles formaient. Son épouse regardait le bébé avec une telle tendresse qu'il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie, même s'il était heureux de constater sa joie non feinte à la perspective d'être maman. Et alors qu'il allait se retirer pour les laisser seules, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Son cœur fondit de bonheur quand il lut dans ses yeux, le même amour inconditionnel qu'elle exprimait envers l'enfant. Et tandis qu'il les rejoignait pour saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait, il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser ses idées sombres prendre le pas sur sa vie. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il accepta enfin l'idée, comme une évidence, qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle l'aimait à sa façon, même si elle taisait les mots qu'il lui avait si souvent prononcés et qui n'avaient jamais trouvé écho chez elle.

Les années passèrent, parfois heureuses, parfois un peu moins. La petite Rose vit naître un petit frère prénommé Pierre. Et vint le moment où la fillette devint jeune fille et donna son cœur à un honnête jeune homme, travailleur et tranquille. Puis, ce fut le tour du petit Pierre qui devint aussi, voire, plus grand et plus fort que son père, qui avait repris l'affaire du maréchal ferrant, trop vieux pour travailler. Oscar, quand à elle, renonça à son emploi de préceptrice, supportant de moins en moins l'arrogance résiduelle, malgré la chute de la royauté, des familles aisées et à l'abri du besoin, préférant se consacrer à son second emploi d'institutrice dans le village. Activité quasiment bénévole –la commune ne lui versant qu'une maigre compensation–, c'était plus gratifiant et puis, Pierre et Rose partis, il y avait moins de bouches à nourrir, et surtout comme André parvenait à les faire vivre tous les deux sur son seul revenu.

Quelques autres années passèrent ainsi et alors que le temps avait ridé leurs traits et blanchi leurs cheveux, ils avaient dû renoncer à leurs emplois, vivant sur leurs économies et comptant sur l'aide de leurs enfants non loin d'eux. C'était un dimanche comme les autres, alors qu'ils avaient reçu dans leur petite maison leur progéniture et leur descendance –7 petits enfants + 1 en cours–, qu'ils allèrent se coucher comme d'habitude. Ils s'étendirent face à face. Oscar prit la main de son époux dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime, André, souffla-t-elle.

Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait, il ne ressentit aucune surprise. Il se contenta de sourire.

- Je le sais, mon amour.

- Je ne te l'avais jamais dit avant.

- Ça aussi, je le sais.

- Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il sourit pour seule réponse. Ça aussi, il le savait. Il l'avait su bien avant elle. Et ce fut tout. Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. Tout était dit. André porta la main de son épouse à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement avant de fermer les yeux, imité par Oscar. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, comme d'ordinaire. Pourtant, cette nuit, tout était différent. Dans son sommeil, le cœur d'André ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter dans un dernier soupir, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie qu'elle prononce les mots qu'il brûlait d'entendre de sa bouche. Une dernière trace de sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres, il quitta ce monde. Mais il ne partit pas seul, car quelques heures plus tard, Oscar, comme si elle avait senti son départ, s'éteignit à son tour. Comme si Dieu, compatissant aux souffrances qui avaient été les leurs tout au long de leurs vies, leur avait épargné à tous deux celle de se réveiller seul. Ils avaient été inséparables dans la vie, ils le demeuraient dans la Mort, incapables de survivre à l'autre, telles deux âmes sœurs unies à jamais.

C'est une voisine qui les découvrit le lendemain, toujours tendrement enlacés et sereins dans la mort, comme touchés par la main de Dieu. Ils furent inhumés côte à côte, André et Oscar Grandier, mais leur histoire leur survécut et fut transmise de génération en génération. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus de ce monde, mais jamais ils ne furent oubliés.


End file.
